moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Harkness
Captain Jack Harkness (portrayed by John Barrowman) was a recurring supporting character in the revived series of Doctor Who and the main protagonist of the spin-off series Torchwood. Originally a Time Agent from the 51st century, he would later take to a life of crime, conning the agency he once served by running scams using his knowledge of future events. His preferred schemes involved collecting payment for items he knew would be destroyed before the buyer could see it. He gave up this life after encountering The Doctor and travelled with the Time Lord aboard the TARDIS for some time. However, he would meet his demise in the year 200,100 when the Daleks invaded Earth and attacked the orbiting Game Station. Minutes after his death, however, Jack was brought back to life after the Doctor's companion, Rose Tyler, absorbed the power of the Time Vortex. With that power, Rose destroyed the Dalek fleet and returned Jack to life, but she had no control over the power and unknowingly brought him back forever. After his resurrection, Jack spent some time helping the Earth recover from the Dalek bombardment. He later used his Vortex Manipulator, left over from his days with the Time Agency, to travel back in time to 21st century Cardiff, expecting to meet the Doctor there at some point. Unfortunately, the Manipulator malfunctioned and sent him back to the 19th century before it burned out. Without any means of time travel, Jack believed he was going to live and die in the 19th century, but as time went on, he came to realise that he couldn't die. His aging process had slowed drastically and he found himself in a series of fatal mishaps, but would always survive. After surviving the turmoil of the 20th century, Jack found new employment with the Torchwood Institute, an organization dedicated to defending the Earth from alien invasion. With his experience with aliens, Jack became one of Torchwood's top operatives and took command of the Torchwood base in Cardiff. There, he would wait for the Doctor to return. In 2007, Earth suffered a two-pronged invasion as the Daleks and the Cybermen waged war with each other for control of the planet. While the Doctor had thwarted the invasion, Torchwood was all but destroyed during the conflict, though Jack and his Cardiff team had survived and would rebuild the organization in honour of the Doctor, abandoning some of their more ruthless policies and avoiding the mistakes the old regime had made. The Many Deaths of Jack Harkness Doctor Who The Parting of Ways Jack's original death occurs during the finale to Series 1 of the revived series. Jack rallied the humans who were trapped on the Game Station into helping him fight back against the Daleks. Despite their best efforts, the Daleks proved to be too powerful and slaughtered the station's population, leaving Jack as the last man standing while the Doctor prepared a delta-wave that could wipe out the Dalek forces. Jack fought valiantly, but his guns were next to useless against the Daleks' shields and he eventually ran out of ammo. Cornered, Jack spread out his arms as a trio of Daleks exterminated him. Shortly after being killed, Jack is suddenly restored to life by Rose Tyler, who had absorbed the Time Vortex from the heart of the TARDIS. Rose could not control this power, however, and had unknowingly made Jack immortal. Utopia Jack "dies" twice in this episode. The first of these "deaths" occurs after Jack, inside the Torchwood Cardiff base, hears the engines of the TARDIS and runs out to try and catch the Doctor. Sensing Jack and regarding the immortal man as a fixed point in time, the TARDIS reacts by warping 100 billion years into the future, all the way to the end of the universe. Before the blue box vanishes, Jack grabs on to the outside, clinging on for dear life as the vessel plunges through the Time Vortex. When the TARDIS lands on Malcassairo, the Doctor and Martha Jones emerge to find Jack lying dead on the ground, his body overstressed by time-travelling without any protection. As Martha declares him dead, Jack suddenly awakes with a gasp. Jack's second death in this episode occurs when he and the Doctor try to repair the damage caused by a Futurekind saboteur to the rocket that will carry the last of humanity to Utopia. Jack grasps a pair of damaged cables and reconnects them, electrocuting himself in the process. Martha tries giving Jack CPR afterwards, but Jack revives regardless of treatment. Also in this episode, while carrying out repairs on the rocket, Jack talks to the Doctor about what happened to him since they last met and describes some of the deaths that he has experienced since Rose resurrected him. These include several shootings, falling off a cliff and even being struck by a stray javelin. The Sound of Drums After boarding the air carrier Valiant, the Doctor, Martha and Jack attempt to ambush The Master and thwart his plan to bring the Toclafane to Earth. However, the psychotic Time Lord sees through their perception filters and has his guards seize them. Jack gets free and lunges at the Master, but the villain brandishes his laser screwdriver and shoots Jack dead with it, knowing full well that Jack will come back to life and relishing the opportunity to kill him over and over again. Last of the Time Lords After a year in the Master's custody, Jack has suffered numerous "deaths". After attempting to escape yet again, he is caught by the Valiant guards and shot before being chained up once more. Journey's End After being brought aboard the Dalek Crucible along with the Doctor and Rose, Jack attempts to shoot the Supreme Dalek, but his bullets bounce off the Supreme's armoured shell. The Supreme Dalek then shoots Jack with its gunstick. However, Jack is merely playing dead and allows the Daleks to drag him away to an incinerator so he can escape and try sabotaging the station. Torchwood To be added. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Doctor Who Category:Torchwood Category:Killers Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Multiple Death Syndrome Category:Why Aren't You Dead!? Category:Death by Shooting Category:Death by Falling Category:Death by Trauma Category:Death by Electrocution